Sasuke and Naruto: A Relationship
by YaoiLuvr
Summary: My first fic! YAY! This is yaoi*.* light enough to be T-rated but eoungh to push the bounderies. NarutoxSasuke pairing. if I say any more it will ruin it. And please reveiw to help me help you in writing this sugestions are very welcome. REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke had been having a hard day. First, that crazy Sakura had practically tackled him to the ground when he had arived at the academy this morning. From there it just got worse. After seeing Sakura tackle him, Ino had yanked Sakura off him as fast as she could just to 'acidentally' fall right on top him and some how managed to get her hand right next to his crotch! Quickly, he had pushed her off of him before she had a chance to do something 'acidentally' again. And it had not stoppped there. The rest day had gone fine until he had walked in on Naruto in the locker rooms changing to get ready for some end of the day training. Oh, that had gone sooooo well(heavy saracasm). Naruto had been pulling his boxers down right when Sasuke walked in! Sasuke had been blushing so fiercely as he quickly ran out of the locker rooms that he had almost no doubt that Naruto might figure out that Sasuke had a HUGE crush on him! But Sasuke had to admit to himself that he was just(at least) a little bit happy that he had walked in at such an opprotune moment. To have the chance to look at the teen's body and not just imagine what had been hidden underneath those baggy pants that Naruto always wore.

As Sasuke walked into his empty home, remembering Naruto, he heard a cough from behind him. He turned around to see the boy in question right behind him, leaning against one of the pillars next to the stiars. He a slight smirk on his face.

"So, Uchiha? Do you have a reason that you were blushing so much today when you walked in on me changing?" The smirk got wider as Sasuke's face got a tint of pink all over the usually pale face of the most sought out boy in the entire village (girls AND guys alike).

"I don't think I'm quite catching your drift Uzumaki." repiled the the now red Sasuke.

"Why don't I come in and we can have a little chat?" the blonde asked, his smirk turning a little bit into an actual smile. His own mind thinking how it was so obvious Sasuke liked him the same the way he liked the sexy black-haired boy.

"Uh... ok, I guess." He stepped back let Naruto through the door. As Sasuke finished closing the door behind him and Naruto, he was suddenly pushed up against the wall leaving him breatheless. Then, he felt a body push against his as Naruto attacked his neck with licks and kisses.

As Sasuke got his breathe back Naruto whispered in his ear, "You must be kidding to think that I didn't realize that you like me more than just friends." Sasuke gasped. He couldn't believe it was so easy to tell despite what had happened this afternoon. But as Naruto spread Sasuke's legs with his knee all Sasuke could do was to let out a moan that showed his overwhelming pleasure.

Then, he pushed Naruto against the opposite wall and pressed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto's lips parted to get some air and Sasuke took that opprotunity to slip his tongue into Naruto's only too willing mouth. Naruto's hands slid down Sasuke's chest down to his pants and pulled them down as Sasuke did the same thing to Naruto's as well. As they made their way through the living room to Sasuke's bedroom he gladly remembered that his walls were thick so no neighbors could hear the loud moaning sure to come from his room tonight.

-----

As Sasuke and Naruto walked to the academy together the next morning they hoped that their quickly done homework was good enough for a passing grade. They held hands at every chance they got when they were sure nobody was around. They had decided keep their relationship a secret until the Valentine's Day Dance, at least. Thinking that things might calm down over the weekend when the surprise was let out (the dance was on a Friday). Their classmates would have time to think about things before they started to ask questions. There was another thing they agreed on: it was going to be HILARIOUS to see the look on all the girls faces when they found out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! For all of you who liked my first chapter but didn't reveiw: Thanks! And just so you know I plan on making this a couple chapters long at least. I really will need your help for more ideas. That one came off the top of my head. I will try to get two or three chapters every weekend if I decide to make this a long one. One Friday, Saturday and, Sunday. I hope you like this next chapter!

_________________________________________________________________

It had been a week since that first night with Sasuke, and Naruto was feeling great. He sat at his desk while Iruka-sensei lectured the class. He had been late to class, thinking about what he and Sasuke had been discussing the night before while going down the hall from his class with Kurenai-sensei. Because of them both living alone they had decided to take things a little farther, within the next month, by moving in together. They could easily get away with it without to much suspision by simply pointing that this way they would be less lonely. Of course, this was true so they wouldn't really be lying.

Things were going to get tougher though. They had planned to make it seem that their relationship had begun by first becoming friends then going further somehow. But Ino and Sakura throwing themselves at Sasuke every chance they got was making this harder. Naruto was getting pretty pissed off. It was all he could do to stop himself from screaming at them to get off his boyfriend.

Still, they were both excited about the Valentine's Day Dance coming next month. Naruto knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going make sure Sakura and Ino were looking and then he was going to kiss Sasuke with the most passion-filled kiss he had ever given him. Naruto sighed at the thought of how Sasuke would start kissing him with just as much passion.

Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Shikamaru looking at him with one of his eyebrows raised in confusion, "Are you gonna just sit there the rest of the day or are you gonna get to your next class?"

Naruto looked around to see all his classmates getting up to go to their fifth and final class of the day. "I thought I was supposed to be the one to day dream all through class. What's with you lately?" Shikamaru asked, getting to the point like he always did, so the conversation would be over sooner. The slacker always got to classes first. It was so he could sleep until the bell rung.

"I guess I'm just not getting enough sleep, Shika." Naruto said, calling Shikamaru by his nickname that his best friend Chouji had given him to shorten thier talks for him.

"Really? Cause you seemed to have gotten enough sleep in second period. You practically callapsed on your desk in the middle of Old Man Third's speech about the Great Wars in his visit. And YOU actually LIKE to learn about them!"

This made Naruto laugh. "Yeah! I DO like to learn about them. It was having to listen to that old geezer talk that made me fall asleep!"

Shikamaru laughed as well, "Well, you have a point there! Listening to him was a drag. But, hey. We better get going if we're going to make to class."

"Your right we better go."

------

Sasuke was at home doing his school work. He couldn't wait to get his work done. It was Naruto's turn to host tonight's 'fun', so Sasuke would be going over there a soon as he was done with homework. As he finished his work Sasuke smiled. Tonight was going to be good. He could feel it.

------

As Naruto finished his homework he heard a knock at the door. It must be Sasuke, the blonde thought. He got up from his kitchen table and went to the door. As he opened the door his thoughts were confirmed. There was the raven-haired boy leaned casually against door frame.

"For a seond there I thought you weren't going to come." Naruto said, grinning at the beautiful boy before him.

"You don't really think I would miss this do you?"

"No. How could you not want this body?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"I agree. Your body is irrestable." Sasuke replied, completely serious.

Naruto laughed. Sasuke smiled a little as Naruto pulled him inside. Naruto closed the door and locked it behind him. Sasuke quickly tackled Naruto onto the couch and unzipped the boy's jacket, pulling it off Naruto as fast as he could while straddling his waist. Naruto smiled as he took the chance grind thier groins together. Both moaned at the pleasure pulsing through their bodies as Sasuke rocked to Naruto's movments beneath him.

_________________________________________________________________

Sorry for stopping hear. But if I don't there is a chance that I might have a nosebleed. And I can't explain that to my mom easily. Especially since she has no idea that I read yaoi. In fact, she doesn't even know what yaoi is. I just hope that she never finds out! Heh heh. Oh and a special thanks to Ethereal-Sage for the reveiw on my first chapter. I won't be replying to any reviews people send me except for a few that will be thanked for in these little tidbits at the end of my chapters. And once again PLEASE reveiw to give me some ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry for not posting this eariler in the day but I was reading an LxLight fic. Yes, I watch Death Note as well as Naruto. I also happen to watch Full Metal Alchemist but that is a different story (I'm NOT hinting at FMA fic though I might write one). So, I'm seriously running low on ideas so please help I'm begging you *gets on knees with hands clasped in front of self* ; _ ; Criticism works too.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was naked as he looked up at the ceiling from Naruto's bed. It was about 7:00 in the morning. The blonde was still asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke. He thought about how his life had changed so much since his great relationship with Naruto began. He now sat with him at lunch every day and spent as much time as possible with him. They were starting to get stares in the halls. Sasuke knew his classmates suspected something. To bad those morons didn't know what to suspect.

Sasuke was glad it was Saturday. This, of course, meant he didn't have to leave Naruto's side all day. His life was so much happier with Naruto in it. When Naruto woke up around 7:30 he looked up at Sasuke and smiled a genuine smile. The kind he hadn't smiled in long time before Sasuke. Of course, when Naruto said he wanted breakfast he meant ramen. Which irritated Sasuke just a little bit. He thought he might have broken the constant ramen eating by now but apparently not. Eventually, Naruto gave in and decide he go without ramen for one day (maybe).

------

As Sasuke gave Naruto the scambled eggs he made for breakfast Naruto surprised him with something. "Could you hand me the ketchup, Sasuke?" Sasuke just stared at Naruto. Naruto repeated his question. This time Sasuke raised an eyebrow skeptism.

"Ketchup... on eggs? Seriously?"

"Yeah. When ever I eat eggs eat them with ketchup."

"That's strange you know."

"No it's not!"

"Whatever."

Sasuke got Naruto his ketchup and they ate in silence. They didn't say another word to each other all morning. They walked back to Naruto's bedroom with a unspoken resolution in their heads. As, two hours later, when they lay, panting with exaustion on the bed, naked, they smiled at each other. Both excepting each others habits and mannerisms with ease.

Later that day they went over to Sasuke's. Excited that everyone was completely oblivious to about their love for each other. Becuase it was love and they both knew it. They said 'I love you' silently to each other every night before they fell into their deep slumbers.

Well, at least, they thought every one was oblivious. And every one was until the next day. As they walked to Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's favorite ramen joint. Someone in the shadows watched them. Surprised to found the two together once again, the person just walked away. What they had seen confirmed thier suspitions. That two boys were indeed 'together'.

-------

Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke sucked at the vein on his neck. Sasuke, knowing Naruto's reaction before he had done anything, slid his hand down the boy's bare chest. He stopped at Naruto's baggy pants. Naruto pulled Sasuke's sweaty body closer to him as the he slid his own hands down Sasuke's sides to his hips. Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's pants and unzipped them expertly with one hand. He slipped he hand into Naruto's boxers. Naruto moaned with pleasure again at Sasuke's touch. So, careful with his touches but, still able to get an arousing feeling out of him.

Naruto pushed up against Sasuke, knocking them onto the bed. Sasuke flipped so he would be on top and pulled Naruto's pants and boxers the rest of the way down. He threw them across the room where his own clothes had been forgotten earlier. He kissed Naruto softly on the lips and and went back to attacking his neck.

They knew to night would be different then their other nights together. And as Naruto flipped onto his stomach, he knew he was going to enjoy it just as much as the other nights as well. And if you were able to hear the loudest of loud moans coming from Sasuke's room that night, you would agree.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Yeah I know this probably went past the T-rating. But I just had to put it in there. Just so you know we ended on Sunday night. And began the Saturday after the last chapter's Friday. Again I cannot stress this enough, PLEASE reveiw.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Well. About the last chapter. I didn't update until Friday because on Sunday it wouldn't let me login. So now I will tell one more thing before the chapter. I'm sorry I keep forgetting to mention this in my previous chapters but I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I wish I did. Truely. If I owned it Sasuke would NOT have gone to Orochimaru and Tobi would not be who he turns out to be (I am not saying who he turns out to be because it just spoils the surprise).

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke and Naruto smiled happily as they walked to school. The before night had been amazing. They weren't sure but, they thought they might have woken the neigbors up around midnight. Either way neither of them cared. They only wanted to be as close to the other as possible.

They were also very excited. The dance was only two weeks and four days away. They had decided that they would let people know about their relationship then. Of course, they didn't notice the person in the shadows following them.

---------

As Sasuke and Naruto entered the class room everyone turned around to look at them. Some them, like Shikamaru, didn't think twice about seeing the two together. But others, like Sakura and Ino, thought their being together all the time was starting to get suspicious. They had suspected Naruto to be gay for years. After all, the only girl he had ever shown any interest in was Sakura and that was when they were in fifth grade. Now, they were eighth grade and Naruto hadn't looked in her direction as a potential girlfriend in the past three years. But they were positive Sasuke wasn't gay. Why would he be when he had every girl in from 13 years to 16 years old(he's 15 in this) to choose from. Surely he liked one them, they reasoned.

As usual Sasuke and Naruto took their normal seats on opposite sides of the room. Just then their first period teacher, Kakashi, walked through the door. Late as usual(the bell had rung when Sasuke and Naruto came in) all the students were, as usual, annoyed with him. But this time he actually had a usable excuse.

"Sorry I'm late but, we have a new student with us today. Sai, come in." A boy walked in the classroom and stood beside Kakashi. He was wearing a black jacket and pants that were a slightly lighter shade of black. His short hair, that was a midnight black, was quite long when compared to some of the other boys hair. Basically, everthing he wore was in some shade of black. Pretty much the only thing that wasn't was pale face.

"So, I hope you all will give him a nice big Konoha welcome. And we are happy to have you in our class Sai."

Kakashi assigned him a seat next to Sasuke. This of course made Naruto mad. What if Sai turned out to be gay? He might try to steal Sasuke away from him. But Sai just sat down he looked to the front of the class not paying any attention to any one except Kakashi.

"Hey, Naruto!" Ino whsipered behind him.

"What?"

"You have to help me and every other girl in the village."

"Why? What for?"

"Sai was in my homeroom and everybody in there has agreed that there is BIG chance that he's gay. You have to help us keep him from Sasuke. Your with him all the time. It's the perfect plan."

"Why, exactly do you think he's gay?"

"I'll tell you after class."

Naruto turned back around in his seat to face the front. What Ino had said worried him. Sai really might try to take Sasuke! He couldn't let that happen. He would pretend to help Ino. It was the perfect cover.

------

After class Kakashi had talked to Sasuke about some of his assignments. Naruto had agreed to wait outside for him. Ino was waiting, her suspicion about Naruto a little higher than it was before. When he came out he went straight to Ino to find out why she thought Sai was gay.

Apparently, Sai had walked into the classroom and had been introduced as he had in Kakashi's class. But, in homeroom, of course, everyone is walking around talking to their friends. And as Sai was walking to a seat he had tripped on a pile of books. Well, to the class it looked like he had done it on purpose, mostly because he had landed on the second most popular(in other words good looking) guy in the entire school. The exchange student from Sunagakure, Gaara, who had been here for the past two years. That wasn't all. Some how, one of Sai's hands was pinned beneath him on Gaara's chest. His other had, just like Ino's with Sasuke on the day Naruto and Sasuke got together, was laying just a few inches, no centimeters, from Gaara's crotch.

That convinced him. Naruto was positive that Sai was gay. Why, would he have done that if he was straight? There was the chance that it had been an accident but, it was a very small chance. And that was enough to get Naruto annoyed at Kakashi for putting Sai near Sasuke. But... there was another way of doing this. Maybe, just maybe Sai was bi. That would be interesting. That would mean Ino would be able to try to convince someone, anyone, to pretend to like him. But if he was gay she would have to convince a guy to pretend to like him. If he was straight there would be no problem. This was going to be hard.

So, Naruto agreed to help Ino... sort of. Ino asked to help the girls of the village. But for Naruto that was just a cover. He was really helping him self. Ino left. The exchange had lasted about a minute. Sasuke came out of classroom as Ino rounded the corner, out of sight. They left for their next class.

----------

On their way to Sasuke's Naruto told him about what Ino and him had discused. Sasuke had laughed. He couldn't believe what Naruto had told him. It was so unbelievable! Sai being gay was one thing. He had already guessed he was. But him actually tripping on purpose just to get on top of Gaara. That was too much. But thing that surpised him the most was Naruto pretending to go along with Ino's plan. Though, he had reasoned, this way the girls would be less suspicious of Naruto and him being together so much. It was, in fact, an almost perfect plan.

----------

Operation: Is Sai Gay was set into motion the next day. It was simple. Sai didn't know Ino and Sakura were completely obsessed with Sasuke so they were going to flirt with him. If he showed an interest he was either straight or bi. If didn't show interest he was either gay or just not attracted to them no matter his sexuality.

Ino was first. During homeroom she sat next to Sai at his table, hoping to get a reaction. Nothing. She scooted her chair a little closer to his and leaned towards him a little. This time he looked toward her and smiled. That was nothing new, he smiled at everyone. She smiled back and batted her eyelashes. She tried to look some what shy that he was looking at her. But he didn't seem to be reacting to it like he should have. He didn't seem, in any way, to like her. This was going to harder than they thought.

It was Sakura's turn next. But her approach didn't work either. He reacted the exact same way. They just had to go on Plan B. It seemed clear that Sai was probably gay. But there was one more test: What would he do if a boy tried to flirt with him? They decided to ask Gaara if he would help. Gaara refused at first but gave in when threatened to tell Temari about Shikamaru liking her(she had crush on him since she first saw him and vice versa).

That was when things got interesting and opprotunity presented itself. Sai was coming their way down the hall and it was the hall every one avoided because of the bump in the floor. Nobody wanted to trip over it. So Ino, Sakura and, Naruto hid while Gaara kept walking down the hall toward Sai. Just as expected, Sai 'tripped' over the bump and landed on Gaara once again. This time one of his arms were laying beside Gaara's head and the other was, once again, beside Gaara's crotch. But, going along with the plan, Gaara just smiled and said, "We've got to stop meeting like this."

Sai chuckled and replied,"I suppose we do. It is quite embarassing."

Gaara laughed as well. Then they both just stopped. Gaara knew what he had to do. He didn't like it but he raised his head just a little. Letting his eyelids halfway close. Sai grinned, closed his eyes completely and trapped Gaara's lips with his. Knowing what was expected of him, Gaara deepened the kiss. Sai parted his lips and Gaara slid his tongue into Sai's mouth. Then Gaara realized something. He _liked_ it. He_ liked_ kissing Sai. He_ wanted _to keep kissing Sai. Then he remembered the others and pulled away from the other boy's lips unwillingly.

They got up and picked up thier books. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something. Gaara was the first to break the silence, "Well, I guess we better get to class."

Sai agreed and left Gaara standing in the hallway. Ino, Sakura, and Naruto and just looked at him. They weren't idiots and knew what had just occured. They knew Gaara liked Sai. Eventually, they all left. None of them had said a word. It was too shocking.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok. I just want to clear something up. I do NOT like the idea of Gaara and Sai. I feel sorry for Gaara and appologize to all Gaara fangirls. I am one myself. I am just a bigger Sasuke fangirl. And if there are any Sai fangirls out there, I'm sorry if I did any thing to offend you. I only like a few yaoi pairings. Such as Sasuke/Naruto, Shino/Kiba, L/Light, Mello/Matt, Mello/Near, and a couple others.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the cliffhanger. But I had to save some genius for today. Ok that was a lie I'm not a genius. My friend Alan now he's a genius... in an insane sort of way *hides*. Well, this chapter will be interesting. For those of you who forgot the last chapter, Gaara and the new kid Sai just kissed. It was for a 'test' that Ino, Sakura and, Naruto were conducting. Gaara realized he liked kissing Sai and so therefore has a crush on him. Sai thought Gaara liked him the whole time and is oblivious to the experiments being made on him. Sai is such an idiot. This will be sooo fun *grins evilly*. Oh, and please read my new story called 'A Letter From Sasuke'. And I have two polls going, one of them is on my profile. It's some story ideas but, I need chapter ideas people. REVEIW please *begs*!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto, Ino, and Sakura were in shock. That was the best way to describe it. When Sasuke asked Naruto what was wrong he just shook his head and said he would tell him on the way home. When Rock Lee asked Sakura what was wrong she just told him to leave her alone. When Chouji asked Ino what was wrong... she said nothing. She just sat there staring into space. Ok maybe shocked was putting it lightly. Tramatized was a better word for it.

By the end of the day they were pretty much their normal selves. Ino was talking a bit more, mostly with Sakura, who was feeling better too. Naruto was his old self agian much quicker. After all, he also had turned gay unexpectedly. He remembered the moment quite vividly. He had been running in the park. It was a sunny day. Kids were running around having fun and families were having barbeques. The grass was emerald green and the sky sapphire blue. As he was running he looked at his watch. Unknowingly, Sasuke had been doing the exact same thing as Naruto. They had run into each other and fell to the ground. When Naruto had looked up at Sasuke's face his heart had skipped a beat. He couldn't believe that someone could have such a handsome face. In Naruto opinion it was as close to perfection as was humanly possible. It was also the same day that Sasuke had fallen for Naruto as well. The same thoughts going through his head. Basically, it was a twisted up version of 'love at first sight'.

So the rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Until right when school ended and Naruto and Sasuke were headed home. As Naruto was about to tell Sasuke what happened they heard a noise from an alley just up ahead. Naruto had just been able to tell Sasuke that they had talked to Gaara... but hadn't been able to tell him what they had talked about. As they approached the alley they were quiet. They looked around the corner to see Gaara and Sai making-out!

Sasuke shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Gaara and Sai turned around to see Sasuke and Naruto staring at them.

"What you doing here?!" Gaara asked, surprised they had been discovered.

"We _were_ going home." Naruto replied.

"So you two are together now?" Sasuke asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes." Sai answered.

They stood there for a moment, not sure what to say about the situtation. Eventually, Gaara broke the silence saying that they couldn't tell anyone about what happened. But he also wanted to know a secret of theirs they would actually have a reason to keep quiet about it. They were reluctant at first but they told them about their own relationship. Gaara and Sai were excepting of their being together. Sai actually surprised them by saying he already knew. When they how he said that he was site-seeing Konoha and saw them holding hands on two separate occasions. So, they parted ways and headed home. On their way home Naruto told Sasuke what had happened that day at school. Sasuke just laughed when he heard. It was surprising though, he had to admit. And their days went on much more normal for a while.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for such a short chapter but, I'm probably going to make up for next weekend... hopefully. It will probably end in a couple chapters. The one will begin the Monday before the dance. This is going to be so awesome. Remember, read my story 'A Letter From Sasuke' and PLEASE reveiw. For both stories if you read 'A Letter From Sasuke'. And if you don't reveiw I will do the most disgusting thing I think of in this story: Sakura in a relationship! (hehe! well you have to admit that would be scary. ^_~) And I won't be afriad of having her in relationship and having put hentai in this because of it!(So scary i know but i'm not afriad.*puts blanket over head holding on to a pikachu doll*) (I think i'm becoming more of a perv than i was. Oh well! *winks*)


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I'm back. I've gotten some good ideas for a new chapter. I got the ideas from _other_ fics instead of you guys. _Thanks_ for being _soooo _nice. Ok sorry for the saracasm but still. I have a poll on my profile so to make up for not giving me ideas just do the poll. It is a fair trade... I hope. So I hope you like this chapter. And I want you guys to know that I usually update these the day I make them. Seriously, it only takes me about two hours to make these chapters. Well, I am in the middle of writing a different story for when this one is done. It will be a vampSasuke x vampNaruto fic. I hope you guys will like it. And there is a surprise I have to tell you guys at the end. Well on to the chapter. And I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I wish I did but life sucks so I get over it by making these fics. Enjoy! ^_~

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was staring blankly ahead of him at the board. He remembered he was supposed to read the instructions and do some assignment. But he couldn't understand what was written on the board. He knew it was English but his mind wouldn't let him put the words into legible sentences. He was just to busy thinking about the Valentine's Dance the coming Friday. Neither he nor Naruto had anything to wear. So they had decided to go shopping after school. He wondered if one of them was going to wear a dress. It one them did it would be Naruto because obviously Sasuke was seme.

When Sasuke was finally able to read what was on the board the bell rang for the end of the day. He jumped up from his seat and practically ran to door, grabbing his stuff on the way out. He went quickly to his locker and put all his stuff, except for homework, into the old and rusty locker. He slammed it shut and headed for Naruto's locker. While knocking over several people in the process.

When he saw Naruto he was finally able to calm down. He walked over to Naruto and was barely able to restrain himself from throwing his arms around his love and kiss him. They greeted each other and left the school together.

On the way home they stopped by Konoha's only mall, A.K.A. the Leaf Whirlwind Mall. They went to the only formal ocassion clothing store in the mall, Yamanaka's Formal Anything. It was owned by Ino's parents. They knew they were taking a risk by going there but Ino was going to find out at the dance anyway so they went in. Before they looked at anything they talked about the whole wearing a dress thing and they decided they would both wear tuxedoes. They found some in their sizes. But they wanted to add some personality to them so Sasuke bought a navy blue bow tie and Naruto bought an orange bow tie. Clip-ons though because neither of them knew how to actually tie a bow tie.

They bought their items without seeing Ino once. They didn't even see Ino's parent's. Apparently the store was getting so many customers they had to hire more cashiers.

They went to Sasuke's house. There they tried on their tuxedoes. Of course both of them thought the other looked sexy in their's. So, they went to Sasuke's bedroom and changed out of them. Or rather, took them off and wasn't able to put any other clothes back on. They would have but Sasuke had to sneak a peek at Naruto and once he did his mind was set. He walked over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto turned around kissed Sasuke gently on the lips. Not to be out done, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and deepened their kiss. He licked Naruto's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Naruto parted lips to let Sasuke in. Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's welcoming mouth. They kissed until their lungs were begging for air. When they broke apart they went to the bed, not even having to look to know where to go. And with that their night became much better than they had originally planned.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok I wanted to make this longer but I had no more time I'm so sorry. The next chapter will be the day of the dance. It will be the last chapter. But before you get sad and/or happy I will be making a Twilight/Naruto fic. In other words it have the Twilight plot and have the Naruto characters in it. It will be yaoi. I have a copy of Twilight so I'll just type it while rereading the book at the same time. It will awesome hopefully. And I want to give a shout out to _**YaoiFan10001**___whose fic 'A Sasuella Story' gave me the idea for this. Read her fics they are awesome. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys this is the last chapter for this story. Within the next few weeks I will have my Twilight/Naruto fic up. It is going to be really long. I will type the words from the book exactly while changing the names to Naruto characters. It is a sasunaru. Yay! I will change a couple of things in the book to fit the gender of the characters though. The chapters here will be as long as the chapters in the book and the preface and chapter one will be together. The epilouge will have its own chapter. I refuse to do Breaking Dawn. It would be to hard to change. I may do New Moon and Eclipse. It depends. I don't have a copy of Eclipse. The library does though. Well, here is the last chapter of 'Sasuke and Naruto: A Relationship.' Enjoy!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was Valentine's Day. That meant that today was the dance. Naruto was stressed out. He had wanted to give Sasuke a present but wasn't able to. Oh well, he thought. He was in fourth period. Iruka was, once again, lecturing them about a book they were going to read for a big test at the end of the year. Because of some kind of complications tha teachers were making their own end of the year tests. Iruka had decided to make the test about a specific book. The book seemed interesting enough though. It was about a girl who moved to a new town to live with her dad. Apparently she gets a crush that turns into love. But the thing that was interesting was that the boy was vampire. The was called _Twilight_. A lot of the girls were really excited. The boys not as much but, Iruka promised them there would be fighting so they relented.

Naruto was surprised as the bell rang to finally have an idea fo a present for Sasuke. It was so simple. A poem. As Naruto sat down in his fifth period health with Tsunade he had inspiration for the poem. He got out a sheet of paper and started writing:

_Your dark onyx eyes brighten my bad day,_

_As your sweet kisses wash my sorrow away,_

_Your love is all I need to live,_

_Your smile that you so rarely give,_

_We have proven that our love is strong, _

_Even though some may think it wrong,_

_I'll love you always, I'll love you true,_

_I'll always be happy when you say, "I love you, too."_

Naruto finished the poem with a sigh. He just knew Sasuke would like it. He folded the paper carefully and put it away. Then the bell rang for fifth period to start and Tsunade walked in. She also had some great idea to make the whole class one big lecture after another. By the time school was over Naruto was half asleep. The bell rang for the end of the day and Naruto was suddenly wide awake. He dashed out of the classroom.

-------------

Sasuke and Naruto were both anxious as they walked down the street in their tuxedoes to the school holding hands. They both had presents for each other but neither of them knew the other had gotten them something. As they walked up to the school they saw the doors to the gym were wide open and multi-colored lights were shining out. They walked into the gym and looked around. Their were streamers everywhere and ballons galore. Every where you looked a heart could be seen.On the back wall a huge banner saying: Welcome to Konoha High's Valentine's Day Dance! Next to the right wall was the consessions table and there seats lined up next to the left wall. Students were dancing around, many looking like idiots in the process.

Knowing exactly what they were going to do they walked out to the middle of the dance floor. Hot n' Cold by Katy Perry was playing but was about to end.

'Cause your hot and your cold

your yes then your no

your in then your out

your up then your down

The last words of the song echoed in the gym and slow song came on. It was Listen to Your Heart by D.H.T. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's waist as Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck and they danced.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile

I get a notion from the look in your eyes

yeah

you've built a love but that love falls apart

your little peice of heaven turns too dark

People started to stare at them. They ignored them as they looked into each others eyes.

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you

listen your heart

there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where your going

and I don't know why

but listen to your heart

before

you tell him goodbye

Sasuke and Naruto noticed all of the girls were staring at them wide-eyed. Sasuke and Naruto smirked. Naruto remembered what he told himself he would do at this moment. Then he pulled Sasuke's head lower to his height and gave him the most passion filled kiss he had ever given him. Sasuke kissed back and with as much passion as Naruto. It was to much for the girls. Every single one of them, Ino, Sakura, and the other single girls (not to mention most of the girls with boyfriends) all fainted there and then. The boys all just started clapping. Happy I suppose that the girls finally might pay some attention to them.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while

the precious moments are all lost in the tide

yeah

they're swept away and nothing is what it seems

the feeling of belonging

to your dreams

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you

listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where your going

and I don't kow why

but listen to your heart

before

you tell him goodbye

The song ended and Sasuke and Naruto did exactly what it told them to do. They listened to their hearts. Later Naruto gave Sasuke the poem he wrote and Sasuke loved it. Afterwards, Sasuke got on one knee, and proposed. Naruto said, "Yes. With all my heart, I will marry you, my love." They kissed and lived happily ever after.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Awwwww! That was sooooooo awesome! I amaze myself sometimes! I truely do! That song makes me want to listen to my heart. But there's a problem with that. I don't know what my heart is saying! Mostly it is probably just confused. You wanna know why? Because last Valentine's Day at my school we had a dance and I have had my first boyfriend ever since then. And personally I think he is the ONLY hot guy in my school. And not one girl besides me likes him. He is so awesome! He is sweet, a little shy, and he is actually sensitive. But not the creepy kind of sensitive. The cute kind of sensitve. He is the best. Any way I will not be making any more stories for a few weeks for a couple reasons.

1. I am going to Momocon with my boyfriend and our friend Garrett who is one of the biggest pervs in history. Garrett is almost as bad as Jiraiya!

2. I will be making my Naruto/Twilight fic. It is taking forever to type the first chapter. I am typing it word for word so it will take a while.

3. I need a break. It is as simple as that.

I hope you liked the last chapter of 'Sasuke and Naruto: A Relationship'

Goodbye!

- YaoiLuvr


End file.
